


Prisoners of E Wing

by Gemma__xx



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma__xx/pseuds/Gemma__xx
Summary: Robert was far from perfect- but he wasn't a criminal. The only thing he was guilty of was having an affair with his wife's sister. But here he was heading into HMP Hotten for the next couple of years. How was he ever able to get through his sentence knowing he was innocent? Or was being allocated to a cell with a moody, blue eyed man be the best thing to ever happen to him?AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Aaron never went to France and instead went to prison instead for Adam. There is some homophobic language used in this chapter.

November 2014

“Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?”

“We the jury find the defendant…….. Guilty” 

“Fuck…” Robert muttered under his breath as he looked down to the floor. He could hear the cheers coming from the Whites up in the gallery but couldn’t bear to look up at them.

“Robert Sugden, you have been found guilty of five counts of money laundering and one count of perverting the course of justice. You will hear by be sentenced to five years imprisonment, you may now take the prisoner down.”

Robert made his way down to the holding cells of the courts, escorted by two burley officers in his handcuffs. He couldn’t believe that he had been found guilty. The only thing he was guilty of was not being able to keep his dick in his pants. He was one hundred percent certain that Chrissie and Bex had set Robert up once they had found out that Robert had been having an affair with Bex whilst married to Chrissie. He had been surprised to have been asked by Chrissie to take over the accounts as she had always been very protective and had refused his offers previously of assisting her with them. But shortly after taking over he started to notice serious anomalies in the books of White Enterprises which led to him making an anonymous tip off to the police regarding this. Shortly after the tip off, the police had arrived with a warrant to search the premises and obtain the account information. That night Robert had come home to Chrissie and Bex waiting for him with his all his belongings thrown into black plastic bags. 

“What the fuck is this?” He asked. 

“My darling husband. You seem surprised. Not as surprised as I was to find out you had been fucking my sister for the best part of a year.” Chrissie smirked. Rebecca just stood there with her arms crossed and a grin on her face. 

“Bex begged me too, she wouldn’t take no for an answer”

“Oh, grow up Robert, you preyed on a vulnerable young woman and manipulated her into bed with you”

“Is that what the bitch has said? Believe my Chrissie she is far from that. She’d been trying it on with me for months before I made the mistake of giving in. She’s just bitter because she’s been demanding that I leave you for months now and I’ve refused.” 

“Robert, I don’t believe you. I want you out of here now.”

“Where the fuck am I meant to go Chrissie and besides you have to still see me in work”

“No, I don’t Robert, you’re fired with immediate effect”

“Chrissie you can’t do this”

“Yes, I can Robert, and believe me…. This is just the beginning.” 

Ten days later whilst staying in a hotel, the police had issued a warrant for Robert’s arrest and he was taken into custody. Robert had come to the conclusion that Bex had told Chrissie some time before that night about their affair and instead of confronting him then, they had come up with this plan of revenge instead and now here he was sat in the prison van being transferred to HMP Hotten looking at being inside for the next 2-2.5 years if he can get out on good behaviour. One thing that did make him feel slightly less scared at the thought of a custodial sentence was the thousands of pounds he’d spent on Krav Maga lessons over the years, helping him to get in the best shape of his life as well as learn some serious self-defence skills. Hopefully though he won’t need to use them though. He won’t be starting any trouble with anyone. The van pulled up outside the walls and made its way through the vehicle lock and into the prison grounds. He exited the van with three other men and made their way through the gate. They queued alongside a wall and were then called to the desk one by one by a prison officer. 

“Name” The officer asked. 

“Robert Sugden”

“Do you understand what has happened in court today Sugden”

“Yes”

“Are you employed on the out?”

“I was, lost my job, now haven’t I?”

“Do you have anything on you that you shouldn’t?”

“No, they’ve taken everything off me”

“Any thoughts of self-harm or suicide?”

“No…”

“Ok” The officer said coming around the desk “Follow me”

The officer led him to a holding cell and locked the door. 

After what felt like a long wait he was taken into a room by two other officers where he was asked lots of questions and had his picture taken for his ID card, followed by a health screening by a nurse and finally the worst part, taken behind a wall and strip searched. Robert had never felt so degraded having to squat naked to make sure he wasn’t trying to smuggle in contraband. His suit from court was taken away to storage as those types of clothes were banned from the prison. Instead he was given a prison tracksuit to wear with the HMP Hotten’s prison logo and some pumps which were like the ones he wore as a child during Physical Education. It was scratchy on his skin due to the obviously cheap fabric detergent they had used, and it felt like it had been worn by hundreds of men previously. Once processed he had been placed in another larger holding cell along with a few other lads who were now waiting to be transferred to the wing. They all seemed to know each other but Robert just stayed quiet in the corner. He just wanted to keep his head down.  
Once the room had been filled with a few more men, an officer came in and told then he would now be transferring them to the wing. 

“Gents, this is E wing” The officer said as they all walked onto the wing and into another room. “This is the induction wing, you will be here for a few days whilst you complete your induction before progressing onto normal location. These are you bedding, shower and toiletry packs.” The officer distributed what seemed to be a quilt, pillow and some bedding to each prisoner with a pair of flip flops, towel and a small bag which had tooth brush, tooth paste and a bar of soap in them. “I will now call your names and give you your cell numbers. Abbott, cell 3. Brown, cell 26. Howard, cell 34. Jones, cell 16. Makin, cell 19. Sugden, cell 20.”

They vacated the room and Robert made his way down to cell 20. He paused for a moment whilst waiting for one of the officers to come and open the door for him. 

“Dingle, new pad mate for you, play nice with this one or you’ll be losing your job” The officer said as Robert walked into the cell and then slammed the door shut. 

This bloke, Dingle or whatever his name is didn’t even look up at Robert or acknowledge him in any way. He remained hunched up over the desk writing a letter. Robert made his way to the bunk beds to see that his must be the unmade top one. He made his bed and then climbed on the bunk and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be a long couple of years unless he manages to prove his innocence. He tried to ignore the silence, but it was becoming unbearable. He’d never been one of those unsociable people, he’d always enjoyed the flow of conversation with others. Maybe if he kept himself to himself more he wouldn’t be in this predicament. He sat up on his bed and swung his legs round so he was sat on the edge. 

“Look, Dingle is it? My names Robert…. Robert Sugden” The bloke still had his back to him and was acting as if he hadn’t even heard Robert speak. “It’d be nice if we could be mates and get along. I mean, it’s my first time in prison and I don’t have a fucking clue what I’m doing here”. 

The man in front of him sharply turned around and it was the first time that Robert had got a real look at him. He had the bluest eyes Robert had ever seen, stubbled jaw and short dark hair that had a slight curl to it and Robert wanted to run his fingers through. He continued staring, forgetting where he was for a moment as he was taken back by the feelings he had spent many years from bubbling to the surface stirred somewhere deep inside of him. 

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Dingle asked. 

“…Erm… sorry, just wasn’t expecting you to turn around that’s all. Look erm..” He said hesitant. “Like I said it’s nice to meet you” Robert held out his hand only for the other man to not respond. 

“Let me get some things straight Sugden” Dingle growled. “In these walls I aint your mate. I’ve done my time in here without no one’s help and it will continue that way. So just stay out of my face. Got it?”

“Yeah, fine. Have it your way” Robert huffed and lay back on his bed. He just needed to get through the next few days and then he will be moved to a different wing once he had finished his induction. Although he dreaded what another cell mate could be like, at least this one didn’t want to bother him.

He didn’t sleep well that night. He didn’t feel comfortable around the Dingle bloke. Not because he was scared that he would hurt him but a different kind of scared. It had been a few years since Robert had felt the stirring for another man. Usually able to ignore it, only indulging in it a couple of times in his life mainly when he was blind drunk and ending up having a quick fumble in the toilets but never going all the way with another bloke. But Robert couldn’t help but be attracted to him and that terrified him. He had known he was bisexual since he was a teenager but after growing up with a homophobic dad he had managed to supress any feelings he had about the same sex. The last thing he needed was being beaten up by his pad mate because he caught him looking at him. No that really couldn’t happen. But little did Robert now that he was going to be seriously tested in keeping his eyes on anything other than Dingle.

The door to the cell suddenly swung open and an officer who Robert had not seen before stood there. 

“Dingle, Sugden, shower time.”

Robert groaned, he really wasn’t looking forward to showering with no privacy let alone with a man who he found extremely attractive. He climbed down from his bunk and grabbed his towel and toiletries whilst sliding his flip flops on his feet and they made their way out the cell and down the landing to the showers at the end. They walked in and Robert followed Dingle and the other men to the benches and began taking off their clothes. Robert was extremely confident about his body. He knew he looked pretty phenomenal naked due to the ten years of Krav Maga training and all the other cardio activities he indulged in. He paused for a moment and something urged him to look to the left. Dingle was stood next to him, equally as naked having just removed his clothes too and Robert noticed Dingle’s eye wander and take in all of his frame. Robert knew even straight men were envious of his body. His eyes reached Roberts eyes and Robert smirked letting the man know that he had caught him looking, feeling he now had one up on the bloke who had been so dismissive of him last night. Robert made his way to the showers, Dingle closely following him. He made a point of looking at anything other than Robert after their eye contact, so Robert couldn’t resist in discreetly checking out his pad mate’s body knowing full well that there was no chance of him being caught. Dingle was in great shape. Not as muscular as Robert but had that look of having a very manual job and strong arms. Although he did notice some faded scars on his abdomen and lower arms but he tried not to look too closely at them just in case Dingle noticed and he refrained from looking any lower though as much as he wanted to. 

Once they had finished their showers and got dressed, they began to head out of the showers back towards their cell when a group of five men who looked quite menacing made their way into the showers fully dressed, definitely not looking like they are about to have a wash. 

“Dingle, here you are. Been looking for you. Who’s this prick? Or is he your bit on the side you filthy queer” 

“Leave it Barton” Dingle said gritting his teeth. 

“No Dingle, I told you that I needed you to do me a favour and deliver some stuff to a different wing. As you know I can’t because I’m on my final warning and I’ll get sacked from my job as wing cleaner. Whereas you Dingle you’ll just get a slap on the wrist being the big induction peer mentor that you are.” 

“And I told you Barton I aint doing your dirty work. I just wanna keep my head down, do my time and then get the fuck out of here.”

“What about you Princess?” Barton asked looking at Robert. 

“What about me?” Robert replied.

“Well you’re new here. Best thing you could do is decide which people are better to be friends with. I could make your time here much more enjoyable than you hanging around with this queen”

“I think I can decide the right people for myself thanks” Robert said very sternly, whilst assessing the situation. 

“Right I think we’re done here” Dingle said trying to diffuse the tense situation. 

“Oh no Dingle we aint finished here just yet” Ross said menacingly moving closer to the two men pulling something out of his pocket. 

Robert looked to Barton’s hand to see it was a prison shank. It was a toothbrush which had been filed down at one end to resemble a sharp edge which had then also had two razorblades placed at either side and it was edging closer to Robert’s pad mate’s face at quite a speed. Within a matter of seconds Robert had removed the weapon from Barton’s had and put him and his four friends on the floor using his best krav maga techniques. Barton was the only one that remained conscious with Robert on his knees with his arms around Barton’s neck. 

“You ever come near me or Dingle again you bastard and I’ll make sure it’s the last thing you ever do.” He forcefully let go of Barton and made his way back to his cell closely followed by a silent Dingle. 

Robert stormed back into the cell and tried to disperse his temper. He despised weapons and men who fought in numbers. He sat down and held his head in his hands and counted to ten whilst trying to control his breathing. Once feeling more like himself he looked up to see a very flabbergasted looking Dingle in the corner of the room looking like he was very unsure of what to do next.

“You ok?” Robert asked. 

“Am I ok?” Dingle said whilst beginning to pace in the cell rubbing his hand across his jaw. “You’ve just took down five blokes” 

“Well they weren’t being very nice. They deserved it”

“Shit….That was mental. You’ve just completely saved my arse in there” 

“Well that Barton was a twat and needed taking down a peg or two. Although I’ve never actually had a real fight before”

“What the fuck was that?”

“Krav Maga, I been doing it for the last ten years.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

The two were silent for a few minutes before Dingle leant down to Roberts eye level. 

“Look, I think I owe you an apology, I never should have behaved the way I did last night. You acted like a mate out there today having my back so thank you. I’m Aaron... Aaron Dingle.” He said holding out his hand to Robert. 

“Nice to meet you Aaron, Aaron Dingle” Robert said grinning shaking Aaron’s hand trying to ignore the current of electricity which seemed to course through his veins. 

“Maybe you can teach me some of those moves one day. I mean…I thought I could throw the odd punch when needed but that was something else”

“I’d be happy to”

“Thanks” Aaron grinned. 

Robert thought Aaron had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 

“Right I better get to work, I’ll see you soon though as I help the officers with doing your induction.”

“I never realised there’d be prisoners with jobs in here. What is it you do?”

“Yeah there’s lots of opportunities in here. You can get a job on the wings doing the cleaning and laundry or kitchens cooking the food, industries have various workshops you can get involved in. There’s loads really which you’ll find out during your induction. My role is there because sometimes its easier for prisoners to talk about their problems or concerns they might have when coming into prison with a fellow con rather than having to approach an officer.”

“Wow that’s a bit different"

“Yeah it is and it definitely helps me stay out of trouble as I am classed as an enhanced prisoner so get some extra perks like longer visits and more gym time as I’m employed and hopefully will help me get released early. Anyways I best be off. See you later”

“Bye” 

Robert could help but be extremely happy with the progress him and Aaron had made that morning. Within a few minutes his door swung open again by the same officer that had come to get them for their shower this morning. 

“Sugden, time for your induction”

“Yes Boss”


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Robert had returned to their cell following his induction which pretty much informed the prisoners about the rules and regulations of the prison and what happens if these aren’t followed. There was also information regarding visits and job opportunities available to them. Robert had already spoke to one of the officers asking them to consider employing him as the wing cleaner as he wanted to get to work straight away so he had a small wage (£12 per week) for him to spend on phone credit and luxury items such as his much-needed Yorkshire Tea he couldn’t stomach the prison shit for much longer. The tea was the worst he had ever tasted. He also knew he couldn’t sit in his cell all day doing fuck all as he wanted to keep himself busy to pass the time. Back in his cell Robert was just watching TV when the cell door opened. 

“Sugden. Officer Bell here”

“Yes officer”

“I believe you’ve asked to be considered for the wing cleaner job that’s going”

“Yes I have”

“Well today’s your lucky day. We’re short at the moment as the other wing cleaner has been moved to Seg as he was found in the showers with some friends and an improvised weapon, so we need someone to start straight away if you’re up for it?”

“Yeah that’d be great thanks”

“Right follow me I’ll show you where everything is”

The officer took Robert to the cleaning cupboard and showed him where all the cleaning products, mops and brushes were, and Robert started off with the showers since no one will be using them until the following morning. A few hours later when Robert was finished he was just placing everything he had used back in the cupboard when he heard someone approach him. 

“Fancy seeing you here” Robert turned around to find Aaron behind him. “Didn’t realise you liked hanging out in the cleaning cupboard”

“Actually, you’re looking at E wings latest cleaner”

“Aww congrats mate, looks like we’re stuck being pad mates for a bit longer unfortunately now with you staying on the wing” Aaron said. 

“I’m sure Barton’s looking for one once he gets back from Seg” Robert joked. 

“Fuck that, anyway he won’t be coming on here. Once he’s done his time in Seg he’ll have to go to G wing on basic regime for a month anyway.” Aaron said laughing as they made their way back to their cell. 

Later that night after dinner…

“So, the elephant in the room we haven’t addressed” Aaron said. 

Robert gulped, he wasn’t ready to tell Aaron about his sexuality just yet. 

“What you in here for?” Aaron asked

“Oh that…well would you believe me if I said I’m not guilty” Robert said looing up into his blue eyes.

“Depends…what’s the story”

“I was working with my wife for my father in laws company. I had been asking to take on more responsibility for a while and start doing the accounts, but she said they were her job only. What I thought she didn’t know was that I had been seeing her sister for about a year behind her back. Eventually Chrissie took me up on my offer and I started going through the accounts but noticed some anomalies with the cash flow and I suspected money laundering. I gave the police an anonymous tip off and they came and obtained the books. Next thing I know it’s me that being accused of the crime and Chrissie and Bex have been in on it all along and had planned this revenge as a way of getting back at me for not keeping my dick in my pants”

“Fucking hell Rob. How long you got?”

“5 years”

“So, just over two then if you behave yourself”

“Yeah hopefully”

“Jesus Rob, did you never get told to not shit where you eat. Her fucking sister”

“I know” He said putting his head into his hands. “I wouldn’t mind but she did my fucking head in most of the time, but she offered it to me on a plate. Believe me I think I’ve learnt my lesson. Anyway, what about you? What brought you into Hotel Hotten” 

Aaron looked shifty and avoided Robert’s eye contact. 

“Arson” he mumbled. 

“There’s more to it than that” 

“I set fire to my uncle’s garage with him in it”

“Bullshit, I don’t believe you”

“Well it's true I pleaded guilty”

“That doesn’t mean shit Aaron”

“How the fuck do you know?” Aaron said practically shouting rapidly losing his temper. 

“One thing that made me really good at my job Aaron, negotiating big money business deals was the fact that I have a fucking good knack for reading people and I trust my gut feeling implicitly. One thing I am sure of Aaron is that there’s no way in hell you committed that offense”

“You barely know me” He said quietly. 

“Are you telling me that I’m wrong Aaron, because I really don’t think that I am” 

Aaron moved to sit on the edge of the bed and placed his head into his hands and started to cry. Robert moved facing his and knelt on the floor. He didn’t say anything, just waited for Aaron to finish. 

Once Aaron had composed himself he made eye contact with Robert. 

“I covered for my best friend” He whispered. 

“I knew it, why did you do it”

“He had recently lost his dad and blamed my uncle for it as he had been having an affair with his mum. He couldn’t have handled prison, so I told the police that it had been me that done it. I had a record, so it wasn’t that hard for them to believe”

“Fucking hell Aaron, how long have you got left”

“I’ve got another 18 months before I get out”

“Fucking hell Aaron. I hope your mate realises how lucky he is to have a friend like you” 

“He does, besides me being in here has allowed him to find the love of his life so I’m happy for him”

“But Aaron what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What about your life?”

“My life doesn’t matter, believe me. I deserve to be here, should have been sent down a long time ago.”

“I don’t believe that”

“It’s true Robert”

“Prove it”

“I killed someone”

“No, you didn’t” 

“Yes, I did, his name was Jackson”

Robert was stunned and sat back on the floor with his back against the wall. 

“It must have been an accident or something Aaron. I don’t believe that you would have killed anyone in cold blood”

“He was my boyfriend… the first guy that I had been with. I was young and stupid and didn’t cope with my feelings very well. We were having a row after a night out because I couldn’t admit that I loved him as I was scared. He ended up driving off and crashing, getting hit by a train. He ended up being paralysed from the neck down requiring 24-hour care. We stayed together, but Jackson wasn’t coping after his accident. He decided he wanted to end his life but couldn’t do it himself. His mum agreed to do it but when it came to it she couldn’t go through with it, so I ended up taking over and helping his drink this poisoned drink. And that was it really, he passed away. I went to trial accused of murder, but the jury found me not guilty which I’ve disagreed with ever since. So, this is like the punishment I should have received then, obviously not as long as I should of got but at least its something”.

“Aaron, you do not deserve to be here because of what you did to Jackson. You were so brave and helped someone you love to die with some dignity. I think any decent person would have done the exact same thing in your position.”

Aaron looked up and wiped the tears that had fallen from his face with his sleeve. 

“Aaron, trust me, you have to believe me.”

“I don’t, not yet. But thanks for listening”

“What are pad mates for?”

They swiftly moved onto more cheerful conversation, both feeling that they had talked to each other like they never had done with another person before. It surprised both of them how open they were being with the other man. 

“So, Dingle where are you from?” Robert said drinking his cup of tea. 

“A little village not far from here, it’s called Emmerdale”

Robert choked on his drink. 

“You ok?” Aaron asked. 

“Erm… yeah fine. I mean I clocked that you were a Dingle, but I knew there were hundreds of Dingles the way you lot breed”

“Hang on what’s that meant to mean?” Aaron asked. “Wait you’re not Sugden as in Vic and Andy, are you?” 

“Yeah I am actually” Robert said sheepishly. 

“Fucking hell, small world. I’d heard from Andy and Katie that you were an absolute twat”

“I was back then”

“Jesus Rob, I can’t believe it. This is mad”

“It is a bit isn’t it. Which Dingle are you? I don’t remember you being in the village”

I lived with my dad when I was a kid but came back to live with my mum Chas as a teenager.”

“Shit, your mum didn’t like me either”

“You really weren’t that popular back in the day, were you?”

“No, I wasn’t”

They were silent for a few minutes before Aaron spoke again. 

“Vic and Diane miss you…. Just thought you should know”

Robert felt the pain in his stomach at Aaron’s words. 

“How do you know?” He asked. 

“Vic’s one of my best mates Rob and my mum owns half the pub with Diane” Aaron held back the knowledge that the best friend who he had gone to prison for was now Victoria’s boyfriend. 

“Seriously?”

“Yep, maybe you need to consider getting in touch with them now you’re in here”

“Aaron I can’t let them know I’m here. I can’t have them knowing that I ended up here”

“Look Rob, it’s not a decision you have to rush into but just think about it”

“I will do”

“Look tell me to mind my own business but what actually made you leave all those years ago?”

Robert was quiet thinking, he wasn’t sure he wanted Aaron to known in case it made him look at Robert differently, but the other man had been so forthcoming with his own story that Robert made his decision. 

“Me and Andy had been fighting again. We ended up playing chicken on one of the country roads with our friend Max in the same car as me. Obviously, it didn’t end well…. We crashed, and Max was killed, I was too late…. I couldn’t get him out. My dad came and sent me away. Told me to go and never come back to the village.”

“Rob, it wasn’t your fault”

“It was Aaron, if me and Andy weren’t behaving like idiots then Max wouldn’t have got hurt.”

“You couldn’t have foreseen what was about to happen Robert”

“I know that, but I just still feel so guilty about it”

“I get that, I really do”

“Thanks Aaron”

“Thanks to you too. Can’t believe how we’ve been talking to each other tonight. Don’t think I’ve ever spoken this much” Aaron laughed.

“No, me neither. I’m pretty exhausted. Do you mind if I try and get some sleep? I didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“Course not”

“Night Aaron”

“Night Rob”


	3. Chapter 3

Robert woke early from an extremely good sleep. He was so tired last night from not sleeping well the night before, but he had felt as ease going to bed last night after feeling like him and Aaron had developed a bond yesterday. He couldn’t help but feel really pleased that he wouldn’t be leaving this wing in a couple of days following his induction as he now was employed he would be staying here to work as the wing cleaner and with Aaron as his pad mate. He knew there was more to his feelings about Aaron though. But he knew he needed to try and ignore the feeling he got every time he looked into the Dingle’s blue eyes, or see his body stretch. He had enough worries at the moment, he didn’t need to make a mistake and lose the only friend he had in this place.

“Rob you awake?” Aaron asked. 

“Yeah mate” Robert said sitting up wiping the sleep out of his eyes to find Aaron stood up and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. 

“There’s an early bird gym session this morning before work for employed prisoners only if you fancy it?” 

“Yeah definitely…. Oh, shit I haven’t got anything other than these heavy tracksuits to wear though” 

“Here you can borrow some of my gym gear if you want” Aaron said routing around in the cupboard. “There you go” 

“Cheers Aaron” Robert said jumping down from his bed and taking the clothes from Aaron. “How do I get more clothes” 

“We can have a set number of different items of clothing you just need someone to bring it in for you. Is there anyone that can do it?” 

“No.. not really. I only had Chrissie” He said whilst stripping himself of his tracksuit, so he was only in his boxers. 

Aaron turned his back to Robert sharpish.

“Look…” Aaron mumbled just as their cell door opened. 

“Lads, early bird gym, you going?” An officer asked. 

“Yes boss” Aaron said, and they headed off. 

 

……………………………………………….

 

An hour later…..

“Look Rob, why don’t you let Vic know that you’re here” Aaron said as they walked back into their cell. “She will be so happy to hear from you. And she can bring you some stuff in.” 

“No Aaron, I can’t have her knowing I’ve ended up in a place like this. Especially can’t have Diane, Andy or Katy knowing. Diane would be so disappointed, and Andy and Katy would just use it as ammunition.”

“Rob if you ask her to though I’m one hundred percent certain she will keep it to herself.” 

“Aaron just leave it will you, you don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about” Robert said angrily. 

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about??” Aaron exclaimed pointing at Robert. “Seems to me that I know your sister pretty fucking well considering she is one of my best friends and one of the best people I know. You haven’t seen her for years, so I think I know more about her than you fucking do” and with that Aaron got his shower stuff together and stormed out the door. 

“Shit” Robert said under his breath. 

Robert got his shower stuff together and followed Aaron. 

Robert walked into the showers to find Aaron already washing himself. It took him a few seconds to realise where he was and that it wasn’t the best idea to stand there gazing at his pad mate. He got himself undressed and headed to the shower next to Aaron.

“Aaron, I’m sorry. I had no reason to go off on you about Vic, I haven’t been the best big brother to her”

Aaron didn’t respond.

“I know you were only trying to help…Aaron please”

Aaron turned to look at Robert “You were a prick”

“I know, I’m sorry..again”.  
“……. You’re forgiven”

“Thanks” They spent a minute smiling at each other, the air suddenly feeling a little thick when the noise from one of the other lads behind them made them jump. 

“I have to get dressed ready for work” Aaron said rushing to get ready and back to their cell before work. 

Robert couldn’t help but wonder if Aaron had felt that between them then and that’s why he ran off. But for now, he couldn’t dwell on things as he had to get ready for another day cleaning the wing. 

 

..........................................

 

Rob was sat reading on his bed when Aaron was let back into their cell during lunchtime. 

“Hey you ok?” Aaron asked walking through the door. 

“Yeah you?” Robert replied. 

“Listen, I’ve been thinking” Aaron hesitated. “Why don’t you use my phone pin to call Vic. I’ve already got her number listed on my allowed list saves you having to wait for security to clear her on your account”

“I don’t know if I’m ready Aaron”

“I could do it if you’d prefer”

“Thanks, that’s a really nice offer. But I’ll probably be better off telling her myself”

“Ok whenever you’re ready Rob. I’ll be there with you if you want me to”

“Yeah I’d like that. Maybe we can do it later?”

“Yeah sounds good, anyway, best get ourselves to the servery, its lunch time”

 

………..............

 

Robert was really anxious. He was just waiting for Aaron to finish with his last induction and then they were going to use the phone, so he could speak to Vic. They decided during dinner would be better as the phones tended to be quiet as other prisoners usually waiting until after dinner to speak to their families therefore his conversation with Vic was less likely to be over heard. He was busy pacing his cell when Aaron was let through the door. 

“Rob, you ok?” Aaron said grabbing Robert’s arm and turning him round to face him. 

“I’m scared Aaron” Robert said nervously running his fingers through his hair. 

“Look Rob, I’m not saying it’ll be easy. She will be surprised at first to hear from you, but she’ll be glad you called once she gets over the shock of it”

“I just…I don’t know what to say”

“I could always talk to her first... kind of lead into it”

“Will that help?”

“Honestly, I don’t know Rob” Aaron said shrugging his shoulders. 

“Suppose it can’t hurt can it?” Robert asked.

“Hopefully not”

Just then, the doors opened. 

“Lads, dinner time” the officer said.

 

……………………………………

 

They got their dinner to take back to their cells before heading over to the phones. 

“You ready?”

“No, but I don’t think I’ll ever be. You just need to do it Aaron.”

“Ok” he said whilst picking up the handset. First inputting his pin and then selecting which number he wanted to call whilst Robert leant on the wall waiting. 

They both remained silent whilst it rang, Aaron biting his lip which Robert put down to nerves but couldn’t help but fantasise what it would be like to bite that lip. 

“Hey Ads….yeah I’m good mate are you?...... Is Vic there I really need to speak to her about something……No I’m fine honestly………I promise……Ok…Speak to you soon……..Hey Vic……I’m good, are you?......Listen Vic I need to talk to you about something……No I’m fine honestly it’s just… you’ll probably be surprised but I think you really need to listen and hear him out……Well turns out you know my new cell mate…..Vic it’s Robert...Yes Robert your brother…….Vic you there……I know I guess it is a surprise for you…..It’s not my place to tell you why he’s here….He’s here stood next to me if you want to speak to him, I think he really wants to speak to you…..Ok I’ll pass him over….”

Robert took the hand set and paused for a minute. 

“Rob…go on” Aaron encouraged. 

“Hi…Vic”

“Robert, it is you…I can’t believe it” She exclaimed.

“Yeah Vic it’s me”

“Are you ok?”

“Strangely considering I’m now in here for a couple of years…I’m doing ok considering”

“Why are you there Robert?”

“I’ve been charged with money laundering, but Vic I promise I didn’t do it. I was set up by my wife as revenge because I’d been having an affair with her sister”

“Jesus Robert, can you not keep it in your pants”

“Vic…. Can we not talk about this right now?”

“Well Rob… you’ve got yourself in trouble again because of a woman. Have you not learnt your lesson?”

“I know, I’m sorry”

“Look Rob I just worry about you that’s all”

“I worry about you too Vic”

“So, any chance I can come and see you”

“Yes definitely, I’ll send you a visiting order. There’s something else too Vic. Any chance you could bring me in some clothes and I’ll give you the money back when I get out”

“Of course, Rob don’t worry about the money. What do you need?”

“A couple of pairs of shorts, jeans and some t-shirts and trainers please.”

“Right I’ll get that sorted, Rob look after yourself in there”

“I will do Vic, listen any chance you could not mention this to anybody. I don’t want Diane and Andy knowing that I’m in in here.”

“Ok Rob…I get it”

“Thanks Vic. I love you.”

“Love you too Rob, hey pass me back to Aaron”

“Ok will do, bye Vic”

“Here Vic wants you again” Robert passed the phone back to Aaron. 

“Hey… Vic if you saw your brother now you’d know he really doesn’t need me to look after him……Honestly Vic…..he can take care of himself……right…fine…….I promise I will keep him out of trouble….” Robert and Aaron held each other’s eyed contact and laughed. “Ok bye Vic”

“So, was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?” Aaron asked as they walked back to their cell. 

“No…no it wasn’t”

“I told you she would be happy to speak to you”

“I know, but Aaron it’s been so long I didn’t know how she would react.” 

“Well you just need to start trusting me then don’t you” Aaron teased as they walked in the cell and closed the door, Aaron turning to then face Robert. 

“I think I already do” Robert said staring directly into Aaron’s eyes, the electricity filling the air. 

Robert stepped into Aaron’s space and placed one hand on Aaron’s right hip and placed his other hand on Aaron’s face. 

“Rob…..wait” Aaron whispered swiftly pulling away from Robert’s grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know you’re thoughts, it’d be really appreciated!


End file.
